


Some Offers Shouldn’t Be Refused

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, crack challenge 2019, dlaf2019, redeeming!Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Darcyland 3rd Annual Crack ChallengeApril 1 - Taser Mishaps - (I reused this one from last year, it was so incredibly DARCY and fun, I just had to) Our queen of tasers can’t always hit her target, can she?  Something goes wrong, Taser-wise.





	Some Offers Shouldn’t Be Refused

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning on doing anything for this and then… I kinda changed my mind?? So far I’ve only written two of the prompts though, and the second one is for day 6 and still isn’t finished.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Un-beta’d, un-edited, un-everything really.
> 
> rated mature for language

 

* * *

 

Darcy slid to a stop just before reaching the corridor junction.

She'd been quietly minding her own business in the archives, grooving along to an upbeat ‘I-need-to-stay-awake’ playlist when the agitated vibration of her phone caught her attention.

She found a string of alert messages about a nearby hostage situation, which hadn't concerned her too much at first- if it was here, then she'd already be a hostage, right?

So she turned her music back on and went back to work. Until her phone buzzed again. And again. And again.

With a muttered curse she pulled her phone out of pocket again, fully expecting either more alerts that didn't concern her or an all clear/false alarm message.

It was neither.

All three increasingly demanding messages were from Jane, asking if she was okay, the final one asking her to please reply if it was safe to do so.

Darcy tapped out an ‘I'm fine,’ message and before she could even lock the screen another message came in, this time from a blocked number.

‘Hydra splinter cell in your building. Stay where you are, we have an undercover agent in the cell who will get you to safety. Code phrase is _Han Solo never had to put up with this.’_

In hindsight, maybe leaving the archives to investigate the noises in the hallway was a mistake, because now she was closer, it was obvious that a very ferocious battle was happening right in front of her.

She could clearly hear the slaps, thumps, and grunts of hand to hand combat nearby, and cautiously poked her head around the corner. According to her recent training, she held her new, souped-up, multi-shot, Black Widow-inspired taser down by her side so as not to accidentally hit the wrong person...again. Barely a meter away from her, a security guard was wrestling with one of the intruders. The Hydra operative was dressed all in black from boots to balaclava, and they had their hands locked around each others necks. Even though they were twisting and turning in their struggle for dominance, Darcy took aim.

“Hold still!” she called out, and fired. The security guard twisted at the last second and the disc landed on the intruders arm, causing it to spasm and lose its hold on the other man’s neck.

“Goddammit, Lewis!”

“What!” Darcy squeaked, because it wasn't the guard who spoke. She took aim again but hesitated. The blocked number had said there was an agent who was going to rescue her...but no one had said the code phrase yet...

The Hydra goon/possible rescuer seized the guard around the waist, but the guard bent his knees and pushed up, twisting against the other man's still twitching arm to turn him into the path of the second disc. This one hit him right in the middle of his back.

“JESUS FUCK,” he roared, pushing back in spite of what Darcy knew to be nerve-killing pain. “ _Han Solo never had to put up with this!”_

“OhmygodI’msosorry,” she babbled, clapping her free hand over her mouth.

With a surge of energy and power, NotHanSolo shoved the guard into the wall hard enough to crack through the plaster, swung a huge fist into his gut hard enough to wind him.

“NOW!” NotHanSolo roared, dropping to the floor in front of the gasping guard.

Darcy closed her eyes and fired her taser again.

A deafening silence filled the hallway and she was almost too scared to open her eyes. There was a rustling of fabric as someone climbed to their feet, followed by a clink as something metallic dropped to the floor.

A hand closed over Darcy’s wrist and she squealed, reflexively squeezing the trigger one last time.

“Jesus Christ, Lewis. You’re damned lucky those things don’t work on me anymore,” NotHanSolo scolded, taking the taser from her as he pulled the last disc off his chest. “That fake guard was here for you.” Darcy’s eyes flew open to meet the gaze of the prettiest brown eyes she'd ever seen. “I thought Romanoff taught you how to use that thing properly after last time? Come on.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and strode along the corridor.

“Hey! It's not my fault you wouldn't stop moving!” she protested, scurrying to catch up. “And what do you mean they don't work on you anymore? Who are you? And how do you know about last time?”

NotHanSolo glanced back at her, chuckling as he opened a door Darcy couldn't remember ever seeing before. “Not important. Hurry up - I've gotta get out of here before the authorities show up or a Hydra splinter cell will be the least of our worries.”

He guided her through the door, slipping in behind her. The door closed with a soft click of the latch and darkness enveloped them. She heard another rustle of fabric and then a torch flicked on, casting a thin beam of light along a narrow passage. Darcy glanced back at her saviour and gasped.

“You're dead!” she whispered. She leaned closer, trying for a better look in the gloom. “And your face! What happened to-” she shut her mouth as her brain caught to and abruptly reminded her exactly who she was talking to.

“My face, what?” Brock Rumlow asked, bringing the light closer. “Not what you were expecting?”

“I've seen the wanted pictures,” she said, straightening her shoulders and pretending she wasn't terrified of this very lethal man. Fake it til you make it, right? “With the-” she waved her hand in the air.

“I got an offer I couldn't refuse,” he said. “Come on. Romanoff and Foster are waiting for us.”

“Wait - you expect me to just go with you? You’re a criminal!”

Rumlow paused, turned, and stalked back to her.

“I’m the person who just saved your ass, so unless you want to wait here for someone less friendly to find you, you’re just gonna have to trust me.” He rubbed his chin. “Better yet - trust Foster and Romanoff. They sent me to get you.”

Once again, he turned and stalked off without waiting for a response. Darcy only hesitated for a moment. After all, following him was better than standing here in the dark.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr tags:
> 
> #dlaf2019 #darcy lewis #brock rumlow #future taserbones probably #redeeming!brock #not a triple agent #but not completely bad either #darcy's working in some kind of political position #like a researcher or secretary or something #i know nothing about american politics jon snow


End file.
